Hollowspring
|pastaffie=Loner |kit=Hollowkit |mother=Berryheart |father=Sparrowtail |sisters=Needletail, Sunkit |brother=Spirekit |livebooks= River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow }} Hollowkit is a tom with an unknown description. History In the Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow : :Hollowkit is born to Berryheart and Sparrowtail, along with his siblings, Sunkit and Spirekit. :The young tom, Spirekit, and Sunkit are now one moon old. The kits have tasted their first prey, and are now exploring around. Despite their growth, Hollowkit and his siblings still suckle from their mother. :Sometime after, Hollowkit and his brother, Spirekit, stalk Lightkit and Pouncekit, with Tigerheart wondering if the kits are old enough to travel yet. The kits tussle, and Hollowkit pounces at Pouncekit. The tom-kit rears and hooks his tiny claws into the gray kit's shoulder, so she flops down dramatically with a wail. Hollowkit stands triumphantly on Pouncekit's flank. :Tigerheart drops a mouse, and the kits rush over. Lightkit sniffs at the prey, and Hollowkit and Spirekit hurry over. Spirekit complains, and his brother wrinkles his nose. At dusk, the tom-kit is seen exploring beyond the camp wall with Sunkit, and Dovewing sees the kits as they sniff at some roots. An owl swoops overhead the distracted kits, and Tigerheart orders them to hide. Before he can move, the owl dives for Hollowkit, its talons reaching out to grab him. Dovewing and Tigerheart manage to fight the owl off, but Tigerheart is seriously wounded. As his mate screeches with Berryheart, the kits mewl in terror. :When Tigerheart dies and joins StarClan, he sees Hollowkit with his brother and sister, along with his own kits, being shielded by Berryheart, Cloverfoot, and Cinnamon from his corpse, as it is being carried by Sparrowtail and Slatefur. :While his companion, Cinnamon, checks his legs, Hollowkit and his siblings hide behind their mother. Berryheart thanks Tigerheart for saving Hollowkit, and he remembers how light-weighted the tom was as he saved him. He and the other cats return to ShadowClan, and are accepted with joy. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''River of Fire :Hollowkit is with his parents and littermates when Violetshine greets Berryheart, she notices Berryheart's kits, and their mother introduces them to Violetshine, adding that one of them may be her apprentice, which causes the littermates to fight over who receives her as a mentor. :Berryheart explains that while going back to ShadowClan, an owl came and attempted to take Hollowkit, and Tigerheart managed to free Hollowkit but resulted in the owl dropping Tigerheart, and caused the dark tabby to suffer massive internal injuries. Violetshine then notices that Hollowkit has multiple clumps of fur missing and a healing scratch on his shoulder. Berryheart continues, saying that despite their attempts to get him to Puddleshine, Tigerheart succumbed to his injuries. :Hollowkit and his littermates are present when Tigerheart is resurrected as Tigerstar, and follows his family to the now revived ShadowClan. Kin Members '''Mother:' :Berryheart: Father: :Sparrowtail: Sisters: :Needletail: :Sunkit: Brother: :Spirekit: :Beenose: :Yarrowleaf: :Bluebellkit:Revealed on Kate's Blog :Frondkit: :Gullkit: :Dewkit: :Mistcloud: Uncles: :Buster: :Conekit: Grandmothers: :Snowbird: :Kinkfur: Grandfather: :Scorchfur: Great-uncle: :Ratscar: Cousins: :Flaxkit: :Hopkit: |''See more''}} Tree References and citations de:Hollowkitfi:Hollowkitru:Ямочкаfr:Hollowkit Category:Kits Category:Loners Category:Clanless cats Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Tigerheart's Shadow characters Category:Males Category:Minor characters Category:River of Fire characters